The Romance that was Always There
by Voldemort4ever
Summary: Ron and Hermione are in a committed relationship, could it end up being more than it really is? Find out as you read 'The Romance that was Always There'.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione are in a committed relationship, could it end up being more than it really is? Find out as you read 'The Romance that was Always There'.

On a late November night, Hermione walked down to the common room, in her white, ankle length, cotton nightgown. She walked in and saw that it was empty except for Ron, in his red and gold plaid pajamas. He was sitting on the couch, his hair was scruffy and all over the place.

Ron looked up and smiled when he saw Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "Oh…uh...hi, Ron" she stuttered and sat next to him. 'Thank goodness he is here she thought.

"Hey, I thought you went to bed already." He asked.

"I was going to but I thought I'd come down here" She replied, running her fingers through her long wavy hair.

"Well I'm glad you did." Ron smiled

Hermione smiled back, "What are you doing down here?"

"Can't sleep and I have so much on my mind." He said very shyly.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione said, hoping it was her.

"Everything and anything. Exams are coming up and I don't think I'm prepared. Would you mind maybe helping me study for them tomorrow?" Ron asked her while he stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

Hermione blushed and looked down, "Of course, I'd love too"

"Good! Thanks Hermione." Ron gave her a small hug to thank her.

Hermione giggled, "No problem"

"Hermione can I ask you something?" Ron said quickly trying to not make the conversation end up awkward.

"Sure" she said and smiled slightly at him.

"Well, have you ever had feelings for someone, and deep down inside you hope that they have feelings for you but you don't want to blurt out 'I like you'?" Ron asked, and then blushed.

Hermione looked down at her hands in her lap. He just described what she thought about him. "Yes" she said quickly.

"Really? What did you do?" Ron asked, hoping that she would like him but wanted her to figure out that he liked her.

"I haven't really done anything yet" she said quickly and bit her lip.

"Well who's this guy you like?" Ron asked curiously hoping it would be him.

"Well...uh.." she stuttered and blushed wildly.

"What who is it." he was getting very nervous.

"I..I can't tell you" she said. She was scared that he didn't feel the same about her.

"Trust me if it's embarrassing it's okay, it's me your best friend I won't tell." Ron replied and smiled, but on the inside he was freaking out what if she likes Harry or Malfoy.

She fumbled with her fingers, "He's in Gryffindor...and he's amazing...and he risked his life for his best friend's" she said and looked up at him.

"Well it's deferentially not Neville. Please tell me it's not Dean because I can't have two girls I care about like him." he said but then realized very quickly that he just said that he cared about her. 'Would that give it away, that I like her?' He thought.

He cared about her? "He's got really nice blue eyes…he's tall and has freckles and red hair" she said and blushed wildly and looked down at her hands in her lap again.

"Fred, really Hermione, I probably shouldn't say anything but he is too old for you." Ron said knowing now that she meant him but he wanted to mess with Hermione.

"Not Fred!" she said defensively, "Who do you like then?"

"How is it not Fred? Well the girl I like is also in Gryffindor...and she's really smart and she is always doing homework." He said. Ron looked very nervous because Hermione is such a smart person she could figure out that he like her a lot. He looked up at Hermione and gazed into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What does she look like?" she asked, hoping it was her.

"Brown hair, wavy, with amazing beautiful brown eyes. Any ideas who it is?"

She blushed wildly and bit her lip, "Not a clue" she said, lying.

"Well, Hermione I guess you will never know." Ron said messing with her. He took her hand and interlocked his with hers.

She looked down at their hands and blushed even redder, "And for the record, it's not Fred"

"Well good I'm glad." Ron smiled, and then gave her a gentle kiss on her soft pink lips.

She caught her breathe, "What was that?" she said, shocked.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. I guess you now know who I like." Ron blushed.

She blushed and kissed him back, "I guess you know who I like"

"I guess I do." Ron kissed her again but this time it was more of a long passionate kiss.

She kissed him back and enjoyed every second of it.

"Hermione, I'm glad you like me I was getting a little worried." Ron blushed

Hermione kissed his cheek, "Why were you worried?"

"Because I really like you and yes I was worried you liked Fred." Ron chuckled.

She giggled, "How long have you liked me?"

"About a year and a half, and how long have you liked me?" Ron asked.

"Since about 3rd year...I didn't really know what it was at first" she admitted.

"Same here but now I'm quite sure what it is." he replied

"I was really confused at first but I'm not anymore" Hermione smiled.

"Same here." Ron leaned in and kissed her cheek.

She smiled and looked down at her hands.

"You seem down, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing!" she said quickly. She kissed his nose.

"Okay!' he squeezed her hand.

She smiled and kissed his lips again.

Ron started laughing. "I'm sorry I just never thought we would be together."

"Me neither" she said and scooted closer to him.

"Hermione I know that this has nothing to do with us but I'm starving." he chuckled.

She giggled, "Let's go get something to eat then"

"Yeah, let's go find Dobby, Dobby will give us food."

"Where do you think he is?"

"In the kitchen, come on lets go I'll go grab Harry's cloak so we're not seen."

She froze at the mention of Harry. What will he think of them being together. "Ron" she said nervously as they walked.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" he asked

"What do you think Harry will think about...us?"

"Well if he isn't happy with us being together then I'm not going to let him date Ginny."

She half smiled and went on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Don't worry everything will be okay." he told her for reassurance.

"I know" she said and squeezed his hand.

"Come on lets go."

She followed him to the kitchen.

In the kitchen they first saw Winky, but decided not to bother her. "Dobby!" Ron called as he saw Dobby in the corner.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand tighter, "Hello, Dobby" said Hermione with a smile.

"Dobby we're hungry and we need some food." Dobby smiled and gave them some chicken, rolls and chocolate cake for them to eat. 'Dobby is always happy to serve Harry Potter's friends.'

Hermione smiled at Dobby, "Thank you, Dobby".

"Come on Hermione we should get back before Harry notices that the cloak is gone."

"Okay" she said and followed him.

Once inside the common room Ron said "Stay here I'm going to put this back."

Hermione waited for Ron to come back.

Five minutes later Ron finally returned to Hermione. "Sorry it took so long Harry woke up and I had to wait till he fell back asleep."

"It's fine" she said and smiled. She kissed his cheek when he sat down.

He looked at Hermione. "Thanks for all those times when you did my homework it helped a lot."

She smiled, "No problem"

"Hermione what time is it?" He asked, while yawning.

"Probably midnight..." she said and sighed.

"Wow time really flies when you're with the person you love." Ron kissed her.

Hermione smiled shyly, "We should go to the room of requirement...probably a lot more comfortable over there...you know...If you're think of a bedroom or something..." she said and went pink.

"We can if you want to."

"Because I really don't want to leave you right now..." she said and kissed him softly.

"Same here." and kissed her back.

They cleaned up after they finished eating. "Come on" she said and grabbed his hand and lead him to the room of requirement.

"I really enjoy spending time with you." he said and smiled.

"I enjoy spending time with you too" she said and smiled back at him.

Ron was able to make eye contact and then gave her a very passionate kiss.

She smiled as they broke apart and saw the door open for the room or requirement. "Let's go" she whispered as they walked into the room. It was a bedroom with a bed and couch and blankets.

"This looks cozy" Ron said looking at the room.

"It does" she said and sat on the bed.

Ron walked over and sat next to her.

She smiled and kissed him again.

He kissed her back and then said "Hermione I love you so much."

"I love you more" she said and scooted closer to him.

"I don't think so." he said and scooted as close to her as possible

She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "It's true" she sang.

"Well looks like I will have to prove that I love you more." Ron said as he grabbed Hermione and gave her a huge hug.

She smiled, "I love you way more" she said and rubbed her nose against his.

"I love when we rub our noses together."

She did it again, "I love doing anything with you"

"Awe you're so sweet"

"You're sweeter!" She said and kissed his cheek.

"Awe you're so cute." He said, and kissed her ear.

She shivered and smiled at him, "You're cuter"

"I don't think so."

"I do" she sang.

"Well that's so nice of you." Ron attempted to sing.

She smiled and kissed him.

He looked at her and smiled.

She laid down and pulled him down with her.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

"Yes" she said and blushed a little.

"Good, I thought you might say that." he smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She smiled and pulled a blanket over them, covering their heads, kissing him passionately.

"Hermione, do you think anyone will notice that we're gone?" Ron asked thinking about Harry.

"Well Ronald, Harry might but if we get up early enough we might be able to beat him to breakfast. Also, there is a quiddich match tomorrow so Harry will need to sleep a bit later than usual." Hermione replied, and then giggled as Ron rolled on top of her. "Roonn!" She said, as he kissed her neck.

Ron looked up at Hermione, not knowing if Harry will be ok with them dating.

"What's wrong, why did you stop?" She asked. 'Did I do something wrong. Am I bad in bed' she thought to herself.

"I don't feel right doing this without Harry knowing." Ron rolled over on his back. "I'm sorry Hermione I just can't."

"It's okay, let's get some sleep." Hermione yawned. 'I hope we can tell Harry tomorrow, I really want to sleep with him but I don't want Harry to be our way.' Hermione thought.

Hermione is laying on her right side with Ron snuggled up right next to her. His left hand is on her waist and his right arm under her head. He pulled her close to him then moved his hand from her waist to around her stomach. Ron decided to sing in her ear. 'Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true it don't matter what it'll come to be our love is all we need to make it through.' He sang as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day it was the quidditch match between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Harry had just woken up when he saw Ron's robes flying out of the dormitory door. Harry looked over at Ron's bed and saw that he wasn't there, so he decided to follow Ron's robes. Harry ran after them, running as fast as he could. He ran up three flights of stairs, down three hallways and then the robes just disappeared, gone nowhere to be seen.

Harry thought for a moment 'Wait a second the seventh floor, a brick wall, and Ron is nowhere to be seen on the map. He has to be in the Room of Requirement, but what do I think about to try to get to him. It has to be what he thought. Harry thought to himself. Right then a door started to appear and Hermione came out, looking nervous.

"Hermione what are you doing here? Where's Ron, I need to talk to him. Is he in there, I think I just saw his robes flying through the dormitory door." Harry said.

Hermione looked at the floor not knowing what to say "Um...Well...Uh..." she stuttered.

"Hermione answer me!" Harry yelled.

Just then Ron came out from the Room of Requirement, dressed in his robes. Harry gave Ron a weird look.

"Were you two in there together?" Harry asked.

"Um...well...uh... yes we were. See Christmas is coming up soon and we wanted to give you an amazing gift so… we have been working on it for a while last night… and then we sort of just fell asleep. Ron didn't want to walk out in his pajamas so I conjured a spell and brought them here." Hermione said, making every word up but trying to make it sound reasonable.

"Why did you have your pajamas on in the first place and if he had his pajamas on where are yours." Harry said first addressing Ron then Hermione.

"Well see I brought my clothes with me when we came down. We had expected we would be down here for a while and then go back up to the dormitories. We...uh...thought that we would be too tired to...um...put our pajamas on then." Hermione quickly said hoping that Harry won't get suspicious.

"Well if you were planning on going back up to the dormitories then why did you bring cloths down, Hermione?" Harry asked, he was getting very inpatient and knew he had to get down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast before the game.

"Because Harry..." Hermione said but then wasn't sure what to say next.

Ron noticed Hermione was having trouble explaining so he decided to chirp in. "Harry, Hermione planed for everything she wasn't sure if she would be able to stay awake long enough. Now let's get down to the Great Hall for some breakfast." Ron said trying to find a way to break the tension.

"Yeah, okay let's go." Harry replied. He knew that something was up with them but, he also knew that when they were ready they would tell them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall together. In the Great Hall Harry, didn't see anyone from the quidditch team. So he decided he would ask someone but then Ginny ran to him.

"Harry! You have to get to the locker room right now or you're going to be late and Gryffindors will lose! Here take this muffin, eat it on the way. Good Luck!" Ginny said to Harry, almost screaming at him.

Harry took the muffin from Ginny and started running down to the locker rooms when he ran into Snape.

"Potter shouldn't you be on the quidditch field by now?" Snape said with his deep voice and his beetle black eyes staring at Harry.

"Yes Professor, I'm heading there now." Harry replied.

"Well get going. You don't want to be late Mr. Potter." Snape said.

Harry began running down to the quidditch field again. When he finally got to the locker room he saw Oliver Wood standing right in front of the door, waiting for him.

"Harry where have you been! The game starts in five minutes! Hurry up get ready we have to get on the field!" Oliver yelled at Harry.

"Sorry, I woke up late." Harry said

"Come on, no time to talk." Oliver said, as his face turned red.

"Calm down mate" George said, trying to calm Oliver down.

Harry looked around the room the rest of the team was there and was already. Harry raced to get his quidditch gear on. "I'm done" he said, out of breath. "Shit I forgot my broom. Accio Firebolt." Harry said a minute later Harry's Firebolt flew through the door and right into his hand.

"Let's go." Oliver huffed.

As Harry and the rest of the team entered the field Ron and Hermione were talking in the stands.

"Mione I think he's on to us I know it's only been a night since we confessed our love, but... Let's face it you're not the best at hiding things." Ron whispered so that the other students couldn't hear.

"What!" Hermione replied really loud, "I am too. I told you to wait at least ten minutes before coming out, but what did you do. You came out two minutes after me obviously it's going to look suspicious.

"Well I still think we should tell him. He is our best friend, I think we owe him that much." Ron said as the Slytherins scored the first goal. "FLY, FLY GRYFFINDOR! FLY, FLY GRYFFINDOR! Ron chanted with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"I like sneaking around. I feel like I'm doing something the wrong way for once. Please can we just sneak around for the next week and then tell him?" Hermione asked as she added in with the chant. "FLY, FLY GRYFFINDOR! FLY, FLY GRYFFINDOR! The Gryffindors made a goal putting them in the lead by five points.

"Alright we can do that, just don't make it to obvious." Ron said.

"Me make it obvious?"Hermione laughs, "Maybe you should take some of your own advice Ronald."

Harry flew passed Ron and Hermione catching the snitch right in front of Ron's face.

"Harry Potter caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins!" Dean shouted!

Harry flew down to the ground with the rest of the team, and before he knew it he was on Fred, and George's shoulders. Everyone was shouting 'Harry' as they brought him up to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione took their time going to the common room.

"Hermione do you realize that now thanks to you we have to give Harry and amazing gift that looks like we took a super long time to make." Ron asked her.

"Well I guess we can do that next week, and Ron we have the whole summer too. We'll come up with something, I promise." She replied to him.


End file.
